Sharingan x Sharingan! Chidori x Chidori
by Salura
Summary: A Grande batalha do mestre e seu aluno, sentimentos de carinho que podem afectar a batalha! Os "herdeiros" do sharingan e do chidori.Quais os pensamentos dos presentes na grande batalha? que sentiu e pensou Sasuke, Kakashi e Sakura?como terminara a bat


As personagens de Naruto não me pertecem mas sim ao KIshimoto.

Sakura tinha conseguido escapar dos seus amigos através de uma das suas bombas de gás soporifero. Tinha encontrado finalmente Sasuke e pedido para se juntar a ele na destruição de Konoha.

Sasuke: se queres te juntar a mim , então mata a Karin e eu deixo.

Sakura(com a kunai na mão): "ele não é mais o velho Sasuke-kun! Se eu o matar agora tudo se resolve"

Karin: Sasuke não faças isso!

Sakura então aprecebe-se que Sasuke estã atrás dela apontando-lhe um ataque Chidori mesmo a cabeça e fica paraplexa. Tudo acontece muito rápido.

Sakura abre os olhos e percebe que Kakashi chegou a tempo e impediu o ataque de Sasuke.

Kakashi: querias matar o Sasuke sozinha não era? desculpa Sakura fui um mau professor. Fui irresponsavel em ter dado falsas esperanças. Agora eu trato disto. Trata dos ferimentos da rapariga e sai daqui.

Sakura: mas kakashi-sensei

Kakashi: nao gosto de me repetir mas esquece essa vingança sasuke

Sasuke: devolve me o Itachi, os meus pais, o meu cla e eu paro

kakashi: nao te quero matar

sasuke: mas eu estou ansioso para te matar a ti

kakashi: agora sei como foi que o Terceiro se sentiu na luta contra o Orochimaru.

Sasuke: ainda bem, pois vais lhe fazer companhia em breve

E assim se inicia a batalha entre o mestre e o seu aluno

Sasuke POV

Sasuke: "Esta é a ironia do destino, ele ensinou-me oc chidori e agora vai morrer com o ataque que me ensinou. Quem pensa ele que é? nao e meu pai nem irmão para estar a zelar pelo meu bem e pelo que faço. e a Sakura? boa tentativa a de tentar vir aqui me fazer desistir da destuirção de Konoha.  
Porque hei-de ter eu piedade de uma vila de assassinos que forçaram o meu irmão a matar todo o clã? Nunca! agora sou poderoso ninguem me pode vencer. Os tempos de aluno acabaram, assim como os tempos de amizade e essas lamechisses. Este é o meu dever para com o meu clã. A sakura segue os passos do Kakashi pois não passou pelo que eu passei. Pena não a ter conseguido matar. Logo vi que ela jamis trairia Konoha, era tudo uma farsa, Pena, ela ate poderia ser boa para eu resocntituir o clã, o meu sharingan e sangiue de Uchida com o grande controlo de chakra dela daria uma renovaçaõ do cla bastante forte. Azsr, depois arranjo outra. Naruto não está aqui ate admira... Melhor assim não tenho que ouvir baboseiras.  
Vou destrir Konoha e matar todos os que se cruzarem no meu caminho e kakashi apenas será o primeiro"

Sasuke pov off

Kakashi pov

kakashi:" como fui eu deixar isto acontecer?? Porque não fiz alguma coisa enauanto ele era mais novo?? Ele esta cego, completamente perdid0o nas trevas do seu ódio e raiva. Tentou mesmo matar Sakura aquela que apesar de nunca o demonstrar Sasuke sempre amou, e ela a ele. Não posso acrdeitar, Recuso me a pensar sequer no que teria acontecido se eu tivesse chegado uns segundos mais tarde, Sakura estaria morta e Sasuke com mais um crime nas suas costas. mas será que o teria feito acordar para a realidade?? Não não posso pensar nisso sequer. Ele terá que pereceber o mal que fez, mas não a matar pessoas inocentes. Nao o quero matar, afeiçoei-me demasiado. Uma regra impoortante para os ninjas é nunca demonstrar os sentimentos numa missão mas não consigo. Gosto do Sasuke como se fosse meu irmão. ele foi o meu melhor aluno, a quem passei muitos ensinamentos. Doi ver que usa o ataque que lhe ensinei para matar pessoas. O seu chidori evoluiu imenso."

Kakashi pov off

Kakashi: sasuke tornaste-te muito mais forte

sasuke: pois, nao posso dizer o mesmo de ti kakashi

kakashi: ja disse que não te quero matar, não vou faze-lo

Sasuke: aah entao estas a lutar como umfraco so para nao me matar?? tudo bem assim terei menos trabalho ao matar-te

e a luta entre eles recomeca. Uma luta equilibrada. Embora Sasuke estivesse muito fraco devido a batalha anterios com Danzou, ainda tinha muito poder.

Tobi/Madara pov

tobi/madara: " A miuda foi interessante quere se juntar a nós. HUnf o amor e algo estranho. Agora nem isso adiandta. Sasuke esta corrumpido pelas trevas. O Kakashi tem grandes entimentos de ternura pelo sasuke, e isso vai lhe custar a vida. SEgundo soube, foi exatamnete esse erro que custou a vida ao terceiro hokage, e kakashi vai ter o memso final. Otimo, assim so sobra o portador Da Kyuubi o que facilitara as coisas. O Kakashi e forte mas se ja for derrotado isso afectara os seus seguidores e nos dará tempo para o nossso plano. Mas vou me manter atento, receio que Sasuke nao consiga matar o Kakashi, etsa demaidao fraco da luta anterior"

Tobi/Madara pov off

Sasuke realmente esta muito fraco mas devido a sua determinacao em matar Kakashi e se vingar da aldeia da folha, consegue estar em vantagem ja que Kakashi nao o quer matar, e sasuke consegue confundi-lo com um ataque quando, usa um golpe baixo, nojento mesmo digno de um rato de esgoto, e direcciona o seu ataque para o olho esquerdo de kakashi deixando-o a sangrar

Sasuke: agroa sem o sharingan estas morto. E agora so os de sangue Uchida tem esse privilegio. ahahahahaha

Kakashi esta muito ferido e nao consegue usar o seu sharingan. cai no chao semd efesa alguma possivel

Sasuke: acabou o jogo, nao tenho tempo para isto

E localiza o seu ataque chidori na sua mao direita fazendo mira ao coracao de Kakashi para que num unico golpe o pudesse matar.

sasuke: adeus sensei

Um gesto rapido, um grito de dor e gotas de sangue salpicadas para o ar

Kakashi(abre o olho que nao esta ferido): nao sinto qualquer dor.. pelos mensos foi uam morte indolor, so espero que sirva para SAsuke acordar. Espera sangue?? - olha em frnete e ve Sakura caida no seu colo ainda com o braço de Sasuke trespassado no seu peito, do lado do coração.- sakura nao!!

sakura: a culpa nao foi tua Kakashi sensei, tu es um otimo professor. arigato por tudo o que me ensinaste, A equipa 7 foi a melhor coisa que vivi. por favor faz o Sasuke voltar a realidade. Foste o melhor sensei que ja tive mas nao esquecas que por muito amor que tenhas a aluno, se ele fizer asenrias tens que o catsigar. Kakashi-sensei - olha para Sasuke- Sasuke-kun por favor volta a ser o que eras

Nesse momento Sakura da o seu ultimo suspiro morrendo no colo de kakashi ainda com o branco de Sasuke trespassado nela olahndo fixamnete aqueles olhso sharingan cheios de odio pertencentes ao unico homen que semrpe amou.

Sasuke lenava o seu braço junatmente com o corpo inerte de Sakura e num unico gesto do braço sacode o sangue arremessando o corpo da jovem para longe.

Sasuke: hunf agora nao vais ter a mesma sorte

KAkashi ainda paralizado pelo que tina acabado de acontecer, nao tem qualquer pensamento.

kakashi: porque?? sim, tenho que acordar. tenho que reagir, mas agora é atrde, nao posso usao o meu sharingan, deixei me estar demasiado cego pelos sentimentos e por causa disso sakura etsa morta, se eu tivesse sido firme desde o inicio...

sasuke: tu nunca foste um professor que conseguissse castigar, logo isso tornou ps teus alunos fracos assim como tu. aind abem que abandonei a equipe se nao tornava-se um fraco como tu!

kakashi levanta-se decidido a luatr ate ao fim com Sasuke quando sente uma enorme pancada na nuca fazendo-o cair

Tobi: nao vamso eprder mais tempo, sasuke etsae fraco. vamos embora. da-lhe o golpe final

sasuke. ano te pedi ajuda

Tobi: se estivermos aqui muito mais tempo os amiguinhos dele vao chegar e ai sera uma enorme perda de tempo. terias qe lutar contra eles e no teu estado morrerias. Ja mandei vamso embora imendiatamente. foi memso pena teres morta a miuda. foi culpa dela se colocar a frente do Kakashi, ela seria muito util para te tratar dos ferimentos, por isso vais demorar a curar. vamos precisas de descansar e dentro de algusn dias destruimos Konoha.

Sasuke: ok tens razao nao vou perder mais tempo. Chidori

E aplica o ataque em kakashi deixando- o imovel

Kakashi: eu errei... agora sei o que o Terceiro sentiu no seu ultimo momento.

E fechou os olhos.

Tobi; agora vamos

Sasuke: sim mas primeiro - atira uma bomba para cima do corpo de Karin - vamos antes que aquilo exploda, assim livramo-nos dela de uma vez. nao suporto inuteis.

E seguiram viagem rumo a destruicao de Konoha deixnado para tras 3 corpos mortos

Sasuke: " Iatchi, consegui matar antigos amigos, ja sou forte meu irmao, e vou conseguir vingar te!! Sim sinto me estranho por os ter morto e senti ima sensaao estranha quando Sasura olhou para mim antes de morrer, mas isso so apimentou ainda mais o meu gosto pela vingança"

...

1 dia depois

Kiba: estao aqui sinto o cheiro..... AQUI..... NAO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! CHEGAMOS DEMASIADO TARDE!!!!!

Sai: perdemo-s o rasto de Sasuke outra vez?

KIba: nao ... perdemos os nossos amigos

Sai, kiba, Lee olham para o cenario horrivel dos seus amigos mortos por Sasuke

Lee: sasuke, Kakashi-sensei- Diz chorando

Kiba: pessoal, o Naruto esta muito perto, vai chehar dentro de segundos

naruto: finalmente apanhei-vos onde esta a Sakura?? consgeuiram apoanhar o Sasuke?? e...~ele ve os corpos da sua amada de professor no chao - Foi Sasuke quem fez isto?

Sai: sim.. aqueles ferimentos sao do Chidori

Naruto (com lagrimas nos olhos e um olhar de odio e vingança): SASUKE EU JURO QUE VAIS PAGAR POR ISTO NEM QUE SEJA A ULTIMA COISA QUE FAÇA!! COVARDE!!!!!!!!!! - grita com todas as suas forças.

FIM

espero que tenham gostado:) comentem por favor


End file.
